The New Girl
by Jumperchick08
Summary: Sharpay Evans and her family have always had to move around the country because of her dad's job. So why should this time be any different? TROYPAY
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl**

Sharpay Evans was on her way to California as she looked out her car window. Her parents were making their family move because of her dad's job. Sharpay wasn't too thrilled when she heard about this. I mean, who would be? Sure, her old life wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but she still didn't want to give it up. 

"Are we almost there?" Sharpay huffed.

"Yes, we are about 10 minutes away." Her mother answered. 

'Finally!' She thought. She noticed her reflection in the car mirror staring back at her. She has chocolate-brown eyes that could make any guy melt to the ground. Her long blond hair lightly fell over her shoulders. She started to imagine what her new California life would be like. There was the beach at least. That was definitely a plus. Just then, Sharpay was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tap her arm.

"What?" She turned to her twin brother, Ryan.

"I can't believe their making us do this." Ryan complained.

"Tell me about it." Sharpay took a deep breath and continued looking out the window. "This sucks."

About 10-15 minutes later, the family pulled into a circle driveway.

Their mother turned around to face Sharpay and Ryan.

"We're here." She gave them an encouraging smile.

"Whoopee." Sharpay whispered under her breath. She slowly stepped out of the car and took a look at her new surroundings. Their new house was actually pretty big. It was a beach style house and had a big balcony towards the top. Maybe that was her new room!

She could only hope as she hurried inside. Before she could sprint upstairs, her mother stopped her.

"I know this is hard honey, but I appreciate you being so reasonable about this. That's why you can have the room with the balcony." Her mother said with a warm smile.

"Really?" Sharpay was starting to cheer up. "Thanks mom!"

She ran upstairs to look at her new room. She felt a small, hesitate breath escape her as she turned the doorknob to reveal what looked to be, a decently-sized room. Who was she kidding? This room was huge! Maybe things were looking up…

Sharpay slipped outside onto the balcony and noticed the beautiful view. 

"Wow, you can see the ocean from here!" She exclaimed. 

Her eyes scanned over the identical houses that followed the view. The sun was setting which created a slight shadow over everything. Just as she was about to walk back inside, she saw a boy dribbling a basketball outside. From what she could tell, he looked to be about her age. She could make out some shaggy brown hair and a well-tuned body though. Maybe moving here wouldn't be so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story. I'm trying to update as soon as possible because I have a lot of ideas for the story. I know that High School Musical was set in New Mexico, but I chose for my story to be set in California. All the characters are the same, but it is in California now. Oh and Sharpay is nice in this story if you haven't figured that out yet. Anyway…I'll get to the story! Haha!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunely, I don't own High School Musical

**The New Girl Chapter Two**

"Shar! Wake up!" 

Sharpay groaned and rolled onto her stomach.

"Sharpay!"

She pulled her pillow over her head to try to drown out the loud yelling. But just then, her door burst open.

"Yo, get up!" Ryan shook her.

Sharpay bolted up. "Okay, okay! I'm up already."

Ryan faintly smiled and walked out of her room.

Today was their first day of school in the new state. Even though she didn't like the learning part of school, she was partially excited to see all the people. Sharpay hopped out of bed and took her daily shower. She blow dried her hair and let it take its natural wave. A cute outfit, a little make-up, and she was set. Shar stepped out of her room, but not before grabbing her iphone of course.

"Hey, you about ready?" Ryan walked up to her.

"Yup. You?"

"Yeah, let's go." He fled downstairs. Sharpay caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. A dark blue and white-striped polo with jeans. Even though it was a simple outfit, it still looked great. As you can tell, the Evan's are a very attractive and stylish family. But they weren't the only ones…

Troy woke up to an annoying and constant beep.

"Ugh…" He tried to find the snooze button. 

The beeping suddenly stopped.

"Finally." Troy closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

"Troy!"

Troy's eyes shot open. 

"Troy? Are you up?" A deep voice called.

Troy hustled out of bed and towards the bathroom. "Yeah dad, I'm up!"

"Okay, hurry up, so you have time to do your laps before school." His dad shouted.

Troy sighed and slowly dragged himself out of bed. It was the same routine every morning. Wake up at 6, do 15 laps around the school track, take a 5 minute shower, get ready for school. Pretty intense stuff.

Troy's dad had always dreamed of being a professional basketball player when he was in high school. But unfortunely, he had torn his ACL and had to stay out of sports for a while. So, of course, when he figured out that Troy was interested in playing basketball, he jumped at the opportunity. And now as a junior in high school, captain of the varsity basketball team, he is running 15 laps every morning.

Troy grabbed his school books and an extra pair of clothes and headed toward East High. He has been going to the East District since Kindergarten. A lot of his friends had too. Such as his best friend, Chad, who was also the co-captain of the basketball team. So had the rest of Troy's friends, which was practically the whole student body. I guess you could say he was popular. Actually, you could probably say he was the most popular guy in school. But being the most popular guy in school comes with its advantages and disadvantages. An advantage was you got to cut in the lunch line. But you also had to realize that everyone was watching your every move. One mistake and everybody noticed. But their always was the girls. Yes…the girls. Troy did have a way with the ladies. I mean, who wouldn't want to date the hottest and most talented guy in school? But most of his relationships ended quickly because they would be too clingy or just date him for the wrong reasons. He wanted to find a girl that liked for the inside, not just the outside. 

Troy pulled up to the school and hoped out of his car. He shook his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and headed toward the track.

"Troy! Hey! What are you doing here so early?" A dark-haired girl skipped up to him.

"Uh…hey Brittany." He paused. "I'm just doing a few laps." He acted uninterested.

Brittany was his latest ex-girlfriend and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"Oh, wow you are so dedicated." Brittany put on a flirty smile.

"Yeah, thanks. I got to go." Troy faked a smile and walked off.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." She giggled and ran off in the other direction.

'Whew! That was close!' Troy wiped his brow. 

This was going to be a long day…

"So this is East High?" Sharpay looked up at the big school in front of her.

"Yup." Ryan stood next to her. "Let's go." He started walking.

Sharpay hesitantly followed and stepped through the front doors. She checked around the halls to see normal teenagers having normal conversations. No one looked at her like she had eight heads either. Her gaze scanned each detail of the school when she stopped at something. Was that the boy who had been jogging earlier? It looked like his hair. 

"…for my first class." Ryan was talking to Sharpay. "Shar? Shar!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Sharpay snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Oh sorry."

"It's alright. I was just saying that I have Calculus for my first class. What do you have?"

"Oh, umm…I have…"She looked down at her schedule. "English."

"Okay. I'm going to go to my locker. Will you be alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be fine." She hoped as Ryan walked off. 'Hope I make it through the day.' She thought. 

Troy put in the familiar combination into his locker. He grabbed a few books and took a deep sigh.

"Dude? You okay?" Chad came up behind him.

Troy turned around quickly. "Me? Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright." Chad leaned against the lockers. "So how are you and that Brittany girl?"

"Me and Brittany? Oh right, we broke up." Troy explained calmly.

"Once again, Troy can't manage to keep a girlfriend for more than a couple weeks." Chad cracked a smile.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"You know it's true." Chad gazed around the school.

"Whatever." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Whoa." Chad exclaimed.

"What?"

"Look at her." Troy's eyes followed toward where Chad was looking. He immediately noticed the blond girl that stood about 15 feet away. 'Whoa' was right.

"Who is that?" Troy questioned.  
"I don't know. But I have to find out." Chad started making his way toward the blond beauty.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up." Troy ran in front of him.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you." He decided.

"Fine, but don't mess things up."

"I wouldn't worry about me." Troy smirked.

They both made their way over to the girl, who was now, standing by her locker. She looked like she was having some trouble opening it.

"Hey, having some trouble?" Troy slid behind her.

Sharpay looked to see who was talking. It was the basketball boy! And wow, was he even cuter close up!

"Uh…yeah. I can't seem to get it open." Sharpay stared at his deep blue eyes.

"That's alright. There lockers are always getting jammed. It was hard for me at first, but it gets easier." Troy smoothly moved in front of her and easily opened the locker.

"Looks like you're a pro." Sharpay giggled.

Troy smiled and looked down at her. She was really gorgeous. 

"I'm Troy." He offered his hand.

"Sharpay." She returned by shaking his hand.

Chad casually cleared his throat.

"Oh, and this is Chad." Troy added, almost forgetting.

"Hey." Chad grinned.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sharpay smiled. Her eyes locked with Troy's and she immediately had butterflies take over her stomach. Okay, so she officially decided that California was not that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own High School Musical, but you probably already knew that

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own High School Musical, but you probably already knew that.

**The New Girl Chapter Three**

"So, where did you move from?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Oh, I moved from New York." Sharpay answered. Saying that reminded her of New York. Now that she remembered, this was the first time she thought of New York.

"Oh really? My mom lives there." Troy replied.

"Just your mom?"

"Uh…yeah. My parent's are divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sharpay felt bad for bringing it up.

"No, it's okay. I mean it was hard at first, but I've learned to live with it." Troy shrugged.

Sharpay nodded and shut her locker. She noticed that Chad was still standing there.

He seemed a little off.

"Okay well, I'm going to get to class." Chad spoke softly. "Nice meeting you Sharpay."  
"You too." She gave him a warm smile. Chad walked away, leaving just Troy and Sharpay.

"Is he always that quiet?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm…No, he's probably just tired." Troy tried to brush off Chad's off behavior. "We had a rough basketball practice yesterday."

"Oh, you play basketball?" They started walking down the hall.

"Yeah, actually I'm the captain." He stated, trying to not sound too proud.

"Wow, impressive." She smiled.

"Thanks." He paused and tried to get his words together. "Maybe…sometime you would like to watch us practice?"

"Actually I…"Sharpay was interrupted by the bell ringing. She shrugged and looked at Troy. "I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Oh yeah, definitely." He flashed her a heart-warming smile. As Sharpay headed toward her first block of Algebra 3, Troy made his way to English. He thought about Sharpay on his way. She was really cute and had a great personality. Hopefully, Chad would be okay with the thought of him and Sharpay dating…

"Hey Troy!!" A blond girl known as Samantha, came running up to him.

Troy held back a sigh of annoyance as he replied, "Hi Samantha." She had always had a big crush on Troy that never seemed to disappear. I mean, how long was it going to take before she realized that he wasn't interested.

"How was your weekend?" 'Sam' questioned as she twisted from side-to-side.

"Umm…it was good." He looked toward Gabriella, one of his friends, for help. Gabriella got the hint and made her way over to Troy.

"Hey Troy," She greeted him before saying. "You said you needed help on that homework right?"

"Oh right." He caught her drift. "Almost forgot."

"Yeah, well I have time to work on it now."

"Okay cool." He looked toward Samantha. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later then!" She giggled and waved childishly.

Samantha skipped a way, leaving Gabby and Troy.

"Thanks Gab, I owe you one." Troy smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but you really need to break it to the girl one of these days." Gabriella mentioned as they sat down in their desks.

"And say what? I don't like you. Leave me alone?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, when another one of their friends, Taylor, popped into the conversation.

"Who don't you like Troy?" Taylor wondered.

"Samantha." Gabby answered for him.

"Oh, she is always all over him."

"I know right?"

"So, why were you talking about her?" Taylor sat herself down next to them.

"Oh, well I was just telling Troy he needed to tell the poor girl he didn't like her before they get married or something." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"That wouldn't be good." Taylor laughed a bit. "So, what were you going to tell her Troy?"

Both of the girls looked at Troy. While they had engaged in their own small conversation, Troy had completely zoned out.

"Uh, Troy?" Taylor asked a little louder. He still didn't respond.

"Troy!" Gabriella snapped in front of his face. Troy jumped slightly and looked toward the two, confused girls.

"Huh?" Was all he managed to say.

"What were you going to tell Samantha?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?" He asked.

"Maybe mention that you just want to be friends." Gabby shrugged.

They continued talking it over until the teacher came in.

"Okay class, get out the homework from this weekend." The teacher announced.

Everyone quieted down and followed his directions.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered to Troy.

Troy turned toward Gabby. "What?"

The teacher saw them and immediately told them to quiet down.

Troy mouthed 'What?' to Gabby.

"If you don't like Samantha, who do you like?" She asked as quietly as she could.

Troy was about to respond, when the teacher caught them again.

"Troy! Gabriella! If I have to call you out one more time, you will both get detention!"

Gabriella bit her lip. She had never received detention in her whole life! Why start now?

Troy turned to her one last time before whispering a few words.

"The new girl."

The teacher slapped his pencil on the desk before yelling that one word they hated to hear.

"DETENTION!"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on "The New Girl"

Previously on "The New Girl"

_Troy mouthed 'What?' to Gabby._

"_If you don't like Samantha, who do you like?" She asked as quietly as she could._

_Troy was about to respond, when the teacher caught them again._

"_Troy! Gabriella! If I have to call you out one more time, you will both get detention!"_

_Gabriella bit her lip. She had never received detention in her whole life! Why start now?_

_Troy turned to her one last time before whispering a few words._

"_The new girl."_

_The teacher slapped his pencil on the desk before yelling that one word they hated to hear. _

"_DETENTION!"_

**The New Girl Chapter Four**

Sharpay made her way to what she thought was the English classroom on her first day. It seemed like someone just added extra hallways and doorways to confuse the students. She glanced down at her schedule to look at the room number. 204. She looked at the door numbers as she passed them.

"198….200…202…" Sharpay mumbled to herself. Of course she wasn't looking where she was going, which can't be good. BAM! Sharpay felt herself fall to the ground.

"Oww…" She rubbed her head. "What the-" Her gaze looked toward a boy in front of her.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." The boy lent her a hand.

Sharpay slowly reached for it and he pulled her up.

"It's okay." She looked the boy over. He looked to be about 5'11ish, with dark hair and eyes.

"I'm Zeke." He smiled.

"Sharpay." They shook hands.

"Are you new?" Zeke wondered.

"Is it that obvious?" Sharpay laughed a little.

"Not really…" He trailed off. "Okay maybe it was a little." He joined her in laughing.

Sharpay smiled. "Yeah well, this school has about 50 hallways!"

"Yeah you'll figure it out sooner or later though."

"Hopefully." She smiled and clutched her books. "Well…I better get to class before I get detention on my first day."  
"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be good." Zeke grinned back. "I guess I'll talk to you later then." He looked at her one last time before walking off.

Sharpay stood there for a second. 'He was really nice' she thought. 'And he didn't act totally disinterested either.'

She finally entered her first block classroom and took a random seat. The teacher entered and started calling roll.

"Oh and we have a new student today. Her name is Sharpay Evans. Sharpay?" The teacher's eyes scanned the room over.

"Um…right here." Sharpay nervously raised her hand slightly.

Everyone turned to look at the unfamiliar face.

"Ah Sharpay. Welcome to East High then." The teacher gave her a warm smile and continued with the roll. A student sitting next to Sharpay smoothly leaned toward her.

"Hi, I'm Kelsi." The brunette smiled.

"Hey Kelsi. Nice to meet you." Sharpay returned the gesture.

"So I saw you talking to Troy Bolton earlier." Kelsi raised an eyebrow.

"Troy?" Sharpay questioned. Then she remembered the cute boy from earlier. "Oh right, Troy."

"Yeah." Kelsi nodded. "He looked interested in you."  
"Really?" She got more into the conversation. I mean, hello? An extremely good-looking guy likes you?

"Yeah, your lucky. He is like the most popular guy in school. Everybody likes him."

"Wow, he seemed so nice." Sharpay thought about Troy.

"Well, he is. It's just…he doesn't really date girls for that long." She tried to think of an interesting way to say it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he is kind-of a player."

"Oh." Sharpay felt disappointed.

"Yeah, but maybe he will be different." Kelsi tried to make her feel better.

"Yeah." Sharpay slid back into her seat. "Maybe."

The bell rang an hour later and Sharpay made her way out of the classroom.

"Thanks Kelsi." Sharpay smiled. "I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye Sharpay!" She waved and they went their separate ways. Sharpay lazily walked to her locker and looked at her schedule. So far she had met a lot of people and hadn't made a fool of herself. That had to be a new record!

"Hey Sharpay!" Someone called her name. She turned toward the direction of the voice.

"Hi Troy." She couldn't help but smile, even though she had just heard some interesting news about him.

"How's it going?" He wondered. Sharpay noticed a dark-haired girl behind him.

"Oh, it's actually been pretty good." She eyed the girl.

"This is Gabriella." Troy introduced the girl.

"Oh, your girlfriend?"

"Oh god no." Troy and Gabriella gave each other gross looks. They had tried that once and realized it wasn't for them.

Sharpay giggled. "Oh…got ya."

"Yeah, were just good friends." Gabriella stepped in.

"Cool." Sharpay smiled at Gabby. "I'm Sharpay."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Troy told me about you…well that was before we got detention." She emphasized the word as she glared at Troy.

"Ooo Detention? Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, someone doesn't know when to shut up." Gabriella nudged Troy.

"Hey you're the one who kept asking questions!" Troy argued back.

Before they could start going at it, Sharpay stepped in.

"Okay guys, before someone gets hurt." She joked.

"Sorry." They both muttered.

"Anyways…welcome to East High Sharpay and if you need any help just ask." Gabby mentioned and walked off.

Sharpay smiled and looked at Troy. "I like her."

Troy felt a rush of relief go through him. "Whew, I was afraid you guys wouldn't be friends or something. That would be tough."  
"Hey, I can get along with pretty much anybody."

Just then, three girls made there way through the hall, pretty much pushing everyone on the way.

"I wouldn't say that just yet…." Troy commented seeing the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on "The New Girl"

Previously on "The New Girl"

Sharpay smiled and looked at Troy. "I like her."

Troy felt a rush of relief go through him. "Whew, I was afraid you guys wouldn't be friends or something. That would be tough."

"Hey, I can get along with pretty much anybody." Just then, three girls made there way through the hall, pretty much pushing everyone on the way.

"I wouldn't say that just yet…." Troy commented seeing the girls.

**The New Girl Chapter Five**

Sharpay let her eyes follow Troy's gaze to the three girls. One girl was slightly walking in front of the other two girls. She had extremely dark brown hair that looked to be as long as her own. The other two girls were different shades of blond. They all looked to be on a misson as they made there way through the school.

"Who are they?" Sharpay questioned while keeping her gaze focused on the girls.

"Probably the meanest girls you will ever meet." Troy replied as he and Sharpay stared at the three intimidating girls.

"I doubt that." Sharpay turned her attention back to Troy.

"Ugh! What are you doing?" The dark-haired girl of the group stood with her hand on her hip as she glared at Sharpay.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay furrowed her brow.

"Uh, you're in my way!" The girl snobbishly commented. Sharpay just looked at them, dumbfounded.

"That means move!" One of the blond back-up girls spoke up. Sharpay stepped to the side as the girls made they way through. Sharpay turned to Troy and saw him smiling.

"You better not say 'I told you so'!" She pointed her finger at him.

Troy held his arms up in defense. "Don't worry about me." Sharpay rolled her eyes and let out a small smile.

"Hey Shar."

Sharpay turned to see her brother, Ryan. "Hey Ryan."

"How's it going?" He walked up to them and glanced at Troy.

"Oh, it's pretty good I guess." Sharpay saw Ryan give Troy a look. "Uh…Ryan, this is Troy. Troy…my brother, Ryan." She introduced them.

"Hey, nice to meet you Ryan." Troy smiled.

"Yeah, you too." He looked at Troy and then at Sharpay.

"So what grade are you in?" Troy asked Ryan.

"I'm a senior this year." Ryan responded.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm a junior." Troy nodded. "You into any sports?"

"Umm, yeah, a little. I like to play basketball and baseball. " Ryan loosened up a bit.

"Oh really? You should join the basketball team! We are looking for some new players this year. I'm sure you could really help us out." Troy suggested.

"Hmm…maybe I will then." Ryan gave a slight smile.

"Sweet." Troy smiled back. He turned to Sharpay. "We should probably get to class. What do you have next?" Meanwhile, Sharpay had been staring sweetly at Troy. She broke out of her trance when she noticed Troy turn to her.

"Oh..umm…I have World Civ." She remembered.

"Oh cool, me too." He gave her a boyish grin. Sharpay couldn't help but smile back at him. He was just so darn cute!

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you Ryan. Maybe we can hang out sometime." Troy mentioned.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Ryan agreed. "I'll see you guys later." He smiled at Sharpay and headed off.

"Whew, he's gone." Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief.

Troy laughed slightly. "What?"

"It's just…"She thought of a way to phrase it. "Ryan isn't always…the nicest to guys I hang out with."

"Hey, he's just being a brother."

"I know." She said as they started to walk. "But it gets annoying." Troy nodded and they walked to World Civ together.

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted them as they made their way into class.

"Hey Gabs." Troy sat down next to her. Sharpay looked around before sitting down by them.

"Hey Sharpay, you having an okay first day?" Gabby turned to face her.

"Oh yeah. It's been pretty good. Everyone has been so nice." Sharpay answered.

"Yeah, everyone is pretty nice. Except for Jessie and her two shadows." Gabriella rolled her eyes just thinking about them.

"Oh, are those the girls we met today?" Sharpay looked at Troy. He nodded. "Yeah, they seemed like jerks."

"They are. Jessie thinks she rules the school. It's so annoying the way she acts. I just can't stand the way she puts that innocent little smile on her big fake-"

"Gabby!" Troy cut her off. "Chill!"

Gabriella looked down in embarrassment. "Right…sorry. Sharpay gave Troy a weird look.

'I'll tell you later.' He mouthed.


End file.
